Loss and Gain
by Yaoiguy16
Summary: My first fic! Be kind *sheepish* Come and read it for yourself! Link's final battle with Ganondorf! Light Zelink R&R pleeaaase. Flamers, if you flame, it will only make me laugh!


"ZELDA

"ZELDA!! NOOOO!!" Link cried as he watched Ganondorf pull his blade out of the Hylian Princess' corpse, a malicious grin plastered on his face. The Triforce symbol on Zelda's hand started to glow and then it faded. The Triforce of Wisdom came from Zelda's hand onto Ganondorf's own. Link took up the Master Sword and ran for Ganon, nothing short of murder on his mind. He wanted to feel the Sorcerer's skin cut beneath his blade; he wanted to watch the light leave Ganon's eyes for all eternity. He wanted nothing more than to avenge his best friend, the one who had helped him through so many adventures, the girl with whom he had shared his first kiss. All that gone, now that Ganon had been released from the Sage's Seal.

Anger fueled Link's mind as he swung for the Dark Lord, who dodged it easily.

"Now, now, Link, I expected more from the warrior who has easily defeated my finest guardians. This is just pitiful." Ganon taunted, still dodging every blow Link made. "Unless you calm down, you'll never be able to defeat me. And then we both know you'd never be able to avenge your dear, sweet Zeld-AHH!" Ganon was abruptly cut off by the pain of a fresh wound made in his left shoulder.

"Shut up! You're not even allowed to say her name" Link spat, a look of darkness on his face. Ganon was slightly surprised. He hadn't even known the boy could look so scary. He brushed it aside as he was feeling new feelings of hate for the boy who had near severed his left arm. Luckily, he was skilled in the ways of the sword in both hands, so it didn't matter which one he lost feeling in.

Ganon stuck the sword in the ground and held up his hand, a blast of dark energy coming from it and hitting Link square in the chest, knocking him back a few feet. Ganon picked up his blade and charged for the fallen warrior, knowing he at least had a chance. Unfortunately for him, Link was still fueled by anger and the adrenaline pumping through his veins was enough for him to ignore any pain. He jumped back up, the dark look still on his face. He wanted Ganon's blood. Said warrior charged again for the Dark Wizard. This time, they crossed blades. Ganon had his strength, but had lost feeling in one of his arms, while Link was just a bit weaker, he still had both arms and pushed his blade harder. They released and were both thrown back several feet. Link was about to charge again when he felt himself pulled into a dream-like state.

Link looked at his surroundings. This was all so familiar. He snapped his fingers, the memory returning to him. "The Temple of Time...why am I in the Temple of Time?" he wondered to himself.

"_Link, Link, can you hear me?_" a voice said. Link jumped a bit. It had been so silent in here a second ago. He heard the voice again and his eyes grew wide.  
"Zelda?!" he returned. There was a bright flash of light and the deceased Princess was standing before him. She smiled and Link smiled back. They went forward and grasped each other as if there was nothing else in the world. When Link and Zelda let go, they just stood there and smiled. Then, Zelda's expression changed into one of sadness. She stepped back.

"Link, you have to return and face Ganondorf. He was right; you're letting my death cloud your better swordsmanship. Just know that I'm alright, even in death. Now go and finish what you started." Link nodded and was about walk out of the sequence when Zelda stopped him once more.  
"And just know, Link, that I love you." she said with a small smile. Link smiled back and again they went forward, but this time, Link captured Zelda's lips in a sweet kiss. He stepped back and closed his eyes. Zelda's smile faltered as she released Link's mind's hold on him.

Link awoke back in Hyrule field, Ganon still several feet away from him, frozen in time. He blinked and Ganon unfroze and charged at him.

"_You're letting my death cloud your better swordsmanship"_ Zelda's words echoed in his head and he took them to heart, Link sidestepped Ganon's attack and charged at the sorcerer while he had his back to him. The blade pierced Ganon's back, but the would-be-wounded sorcerer disappeared into smoke and reappeared behind Link, his sword raised, ready to strike. Link rolled out of the way and escaped his life being taken, but he didn't escape a nasty cut on his right arm. He yelled in pain and grasped the injured arm while Ganon approached the warrior with his blade raised once again.

"You know, you were more of a challenge when you were upset." Ganon complained, getting bored. Link looked behind him and glared while pushing himself away with his feet. Link released his right arm and took his bow and arrow, ignoring the pain as he aimed it toward Ganon's other arm. He released, but Ganon moved his arm out of the way and laughed at the attempt.

Link jumped to his left and ran to his sword. He was stopped by a swift, but powerful punch in the gut. He doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach, wishing the pain would relieve itself.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, boy. Finally it's _you_ who will die." Ganon said with his eyes closed. What he didn't see was Link shakingly pulling a spell from his tunic; Din's Fire. He released the magical energies and Ganon cursed and leapt back. Link took the opportunity and took his bow back out, but this time he grabbed his last light arrow. He aimed carefully and released. The arrow went flying at the Sorcerer, who was magically tending to a fire wound he had received during the surprise spell, and hit him in the back. Ganon screamed in agony, while Link stood and grabbed the Master Sword. He ran up behind Ganon and kicked him down on the ground. A ghostly image of Zelda appeared beside Link and put her hand on his back.

"_Finish it"_ she said with a bit of a dark look on her face. Link nodded and thrust the Holy Blade downward, ending Ganon's life.

Both the Triforce of Power and the Triforce of Wisdom were relieved of Ganondorf and flew spinning into the sky. The Triforce Courage joined them from the back of Link's hand. With all three combined, they glowed with a bright aura no ordinary human could see without going blind. Link shielded his eyes and stepped back. When he took his arm away from his face, he found himself surrounded by clouds and shining aura radiating from the Triforce above him.

"_O Hero, Guardian of the Triforce of Courage, you have assembled all three fragments of the Triforce and are deemed worthy of holding them." _Three voices said in unison. Link looked around for the source of the voices, but they could not be found. He was about to ask, when he was cut off by three bright, golden flashes. When each faded, there was someone in their place; the three Golden Goddesses. The Goddesses were everything the legends had described them to be, and more. They were surrounded by auras of pure light and holiness, garbed in ever-flowing robes of Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. Their hair flowed along with the robes. They all had an air of power and respect about them. They each screamed "Worship me!" in a good way, of course. The one garbed in Ruby, Din, stepped forward and smiled.

"_Link, Hero of Time, you have assembled all fragments of the Triforce, the most holy relic left on Hyrule. You have taken the life of the Tyrant Gerudo and you have avenged Hyrule's Princess._" She said in a voice that sounded like silk. Link could only sit there and stare at them, amazed at the presence he was currently in. He shook his head slightly and was about to respond, when the Goddess garbed in Sapphire stepped forward.

"_You have deemed yourself worthy to balance Power, Wisdom and Courage in your heart. The only one who is able to do so._" she said in an identical silky voice. Next, and finally, the Goddess garbed in Emerald stepped forward.

"_O Hero, what shall your wish be?_" she asked, her voice as astoundingly beautiful as the other two. Link thought for a moment.

"I wish for the Cycle between the Triforce to end!" he announced. The Goddesses shook their head all together.

"_We cannot grant that wish. In order for all to be in balance, the battle for Power, Wisdom and Courage must always be fought. It is of human and animal nature._" they explained. Link understood with some disappointment, and then his eyes lit up with another possibility.

"Can you bring Zelda back?" he near-pleaded. The Goddesses shook their heads again.

"_Neither can we grant that wish. While we are Goddesses, bringing a living being back to life would upset the already unbalanced forces of nature._" They explained. Link's heart fell. The Goddesses asked again what he wished for, but he shook his head and denied their wish. Another thought popped into his head.

"I do not require a wish, Great Goddesses. Just the knowledge that Hyrule shall stay safe for a time makes me glad." he said with a smile. The Goddesses returned his smile and nodded their heads in understanding. Link closed his eyes and felt the warmth of the Goddesses leave his presence.

_Ages came and passed, as did seasons. _

_Centuries later, the Triforce would be rediscovered, and the age-old battle between the wielders of the Triforce would commence._


End file.
